1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to eye wear systems and methods of use. Particularly, the present disclosed subject matter is directed to a method and device for collapsible eyewear which can be securely, and releasably, disposed in the folded or collapsed configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods and designs of eyewear have been developed. Conventional designs of prior art reading glasses provide a separate storage compartment to maintain the glasses in the closed or collapsed configuration, as well as to prevent the stems of the glasses from becoming damaged while not in use.
However, such a compartment is neither convenient nor easy to access quickly when a user needs to view written material. As a result, glasses are frequently folded into a collapsed orientation small enough to be worn in a pants or shirt pocket and are not stowed in the compartment for protection. Unfortunately, the glasses are subsequently scratched or otherwise damaged since there is little protection for the lenses. Also, the frames are often damaged, especially at the mechanical joints by the frequent contact made to both the lenses and folding frames. When worn in a pocket, the frames can be damaged from inadvertent collisions with environmental hazards such as office furniture, automobile doors, and walls, etc.
Although such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there remains a need for an eye wear system which can be securely, and releasably, disposed in the folded or collapsed configuration.